Elevé of a Balletomane
by supermax
Summary: The title in translation: Rise of a Ballet Enthusiast. Even if your world is a universe apart. You are the same when things happen for a reason. Under one God.
1. Entrée

This is totally fiction. I don't own the characters of the black swan or anything concerning the movie. There will be plots from the movie that i have changed a little bit and their will be snippets from other movies. i don't have a beta so if there are any mistakes. Forgive me.

-N-

"NINA!" , her mommy shrieked after wiping some coffee off her face. " What's wrong with you?".

" Mo-mommy." Nina stuttered while gripping on the daily news, as if forcing the paper to tell the truth from what she's been reading.

"Can't you be graceful when something surprises you?you've been training ballerina even while your in my womb..." her mother was ranting still cleaning up, now wiping the stains on her white table top napkins. She didn't noticed that her daughter wasn't surprised but devastated.

" Oh.. no.. Mom..my". The sound came out in unison with the bobbing of her mouth. Her other hand just below her neck bracing herself from the information she's taking in. A subconscious move as if it to block some of the blows of tragedy.

" Now i have to wash this again. I have to do laundry after work or else this will never come off. I can't..." her mommy stopped mid sentence to look at her daughter who's eyes are glued on the upper left corner of the entertainment page as if it was a headline on the front page.

" Nina?". her mommy asked softly.

" Nina?". a little louder this time but her daughter is so intent and focused in soaking up on the details of the news.

" Nina!" . she loudly said while banging both her palms on the table making the spoon slide entirely inside the big bowl of milk and soggy cornflakes. She definitely caught her daughters attention now. A pair of round brown eyes looked at her. Her eyebrows knitted in confusion and distraught. her mouth hanging open still from all of the shock.

" Mommy , it's Beth. The swan queen. it says here she got hit by a car while crossing a two way street. It says she was out with her friends having fun." Nina explained, her mommy's face is slowly becoming a reflection of hers.

" It says that her legs are severely traumatized, as well as her". Nina is still gripping the newspaper as if every uttered word brings pain to herself.

" It's unlikely she'd be able to dance again". her mommy said weakly. It doesn't say in the article but Nina nodded her head in agreement.

" Poor girl". Her mommy whispered. Her hands mimicking Nina's earlier actions. Instead of gripping the newspaper, she's holding the cloth she used to clean the coffee stains with her hands.

" Poor poor girl". Nina heard her mother whisper to the nothingness.

Devastation clearly on their faces. Both being ballerinas, they know that ballet isn't just a career. It's life itself. To have that taken away from you is like being stranded in a desert with no water , only the scorching heat and a dry throat as your company. You will be able to survive the first days but slowly, it will rot your insides. The intensity of the heat will evaporate your hope, your will. And as you try to conserve energy as a last attempt to live. The heat would have already unknowingly consumed your soul. With nothing to hold on to, all would be left is a self-destructing body. Walking, talking, breathing, eating. Just a body.

" Come here Nina" her mommy said as she stood up.

Nina sprang to her mothers arms. They hugged each other. Relinquishing the anguish they're both feeling. Her mother may not have been a star but she still can do an arabesque or a petit saut but now she has a daughter that will continue her dreams. She clung to her daughter, to her dreams of making it on the stage. Hailed by the public and buzzed by the media. Her "life" lived through her daughter.

" She was so amazing mommy. Granted, sometimes she's a bit harsh but she always seemed happy. Fulfilled". Nina said. Whilst her mother clung to a dream. Nina held tightly for a dream that was lost forever.

" I know. I know. It's somebody else's turn now." her mother said knowingly. Her mother's implications was lost to her daughter as she mourns for Beth.

-L-

" You can be mean sometimes. Your what these humans refer to as a bitch". A dark man dressed in white long sleeved camisa chino, white trousers and caligae sandals said with a soft smile in a deep calm voice. He got a snicker as a response from the girl.

He is standing at the edge of the Chrysler building with his hand on his back while the girl sits on top of the eagle gargoyle's head. Her one leg dangling beside the gargoyles beak while she sits on the other. She's wearing a black duffel jacket over a dark gray loose v neck shirt, a black skinny jeans and black ankle flat boots with silver buckles. Her hair around her face is in a nice mess of flowing tresses.

" Hence their term, life is a bitch". the girl said while intently observing a cigarette she's holding. She slowly rotates the cigarette with her finger tips close to her face, slow fluid smoke rises then disappears as a rush wind passes over.

"It's amazing how this small stick can take a life. Makes my job easier." As she took a deep drag, she watched in wonder how the embers at the tip lights brighter when a wind runs through. As if for a moment it gave it the will to live. She slowly blew out a smooth stream of smoke reveling at it's minute power over life.

" Pleasure for humans is as complex as themselves. They tend to make the most mundane stuff intricate". The dark man said looking over the horizon as if waiting for something to appear.

" That's what makes them entertaining to watch. Even the most monotonous of character. There's this ballerina girl, she has nothing but her dance in the morning and parties at night. It seemed she had it all. I saw the envy in some of the other girls eyes. They want what she has. The men want her as if she's chow time. She has what they call "the dream". she said this while air quoting at the same time rolling her eyes, the cigarette still between her fingers.

" Until you stripped it off from her with a car crash". he said standing still at the most edge of the building. " Bitch".

The girl smirked, " Hey i still gave her her life, its up to them how they live it. Plus its part of the job. This way, people will learn through her eyes whatever outcome she chooses. And if she fought enough her life would be a myriad of meaning. If not ,weeeell, people will know not to be like her." she shrugged.

" Everything happens for a reason". he said, His wait is almost over as the orange hue slowly crept on the black borders of the sky.

" And some of this reasons even the like of us don't understand". the girl said as she stood up to where the man is facing.

They watched as the horizon lit ablaze from the glorious rays of the sun. This rays that gives pigment to the darkness to show the colors it had hidden. And there in every rooftop stood many male and females with different hair and skin color, they dressed the same as the man though, all in in white. They all stood there communing with eternity, listening to the beatific gift God first gave to mankind on that very first day of the world.

The girl saw how she is the only one. She is not like her brothers and sisters. There are times that she felt alone. But that's how it is. So she looked on with her brothers and sisters as they all welcomed the celestial sound.

- thank you-

i was inspired by an another movie. guess what ?


	2. Adagio

This story is not entirely based on the movie. And yes the "girl" is Lily. Thank you for reading.

Adagio: Slowly

-L-

The eternal sound of the rising sun wavers slowly as the sphere of gold now fully glows over the horizon. Brining new life. New day. A new start.

"Man. It never get's old. Big guy… well… he's one hell of a dude." She said still relishing the moment with her eyes closed.

"You know you're the only one who can speak of him like that". She can hear the mirth in his voice.

"Like what Camael?". She innocently asked.

When she opened her mismatched orbs, the rooftops are now void of her brothers and sisters. She knows Cassiel must be waiting for a 10 year old girl to wake up for school staring annoyingly at the beeping alarm clock. Paschar has his hand on the back on an old lady as she tries to cross a two way street. Ramiel would be sitting on a couch watching T.V. beside David who hasn't been looking for a job. Mihael would be rushing behind a guy who still can't manage to tie his neck tie properly with out the help of his wife to get in the car. She could've just breezed into the car. But where's the fun in that? Auva, Izar and some of the others has their pinky held put for a baby to grasp. All of his brothers and sisters have very strong partiality to the small wonders considering they are the ones who reciprocate a smile with a toothless grin. They can see without having to will themselves to be seen.

"Like a human does".

She looked down at the tiny moving dots below as they go on with their day. There are the common black, blonde brown some red and the occasional pink and violet and maybe green. "And why bring this up now? I've talked to him like that since… what?"

"Oh I know, I'm there most of the time".

She snorted, "yeah much to your amusement".

His deep laughter resonates in the air, as he turns around to leave. "Of course, Lily. Amusement is me."

She glanced at his leaving form. His white broad wings now completely expanded readying to shot up in the air. His wing has the shape of those of a hummingbird. Every feather glimmered like silk when turned to the light.

"Where you off to Camael?" Though she already knew the answer.

He turned to look at her. Her eyes acting dumb but her mouth is displaying a playful smirk. "Well, as per usual. To bring joy to those you've brought despair in their hearts." He said easily.

Her playful smirk turned to a vicious one. She shrugged her small shoulders with her head tilting on the side "Meh. You got a long day ahead of you then." Instead of jumping over the edge she walked back into the deck of the building.

"Aren't you flying off too?." Camael said while flapping his grand wings.

She took a small packet from her jacket. "In a bit, I'll give you a head start. God knows even if I don't do my job today, you'd still be busting your ass off sprinkling happywinky dusts."

Camael chuckled. "I'll see you later then".

She plucked a stick from the small packet and placed it between her lips.

"Later joybud". Her words muffled as she patted her pockets for her zippo lighter.

She lit her smoke as she watched Camael with squinted eyes spread his grand wing, bend his knee and catapult himself up in the air. She took a slow drag as Camael also slowly hovered down in front of her

Camael looked at Lily knowingly. He tapped his temple with his right forefinger and mouthed. "Only one."

She knows what he's talking about. She uses a smoke as a timer for herself when she needs to muse ever her deep thoughts about stuffs. Just because they're an entity of light and darkness, doesn't mean God didn't gave them the freedom to think. From the moment she lights up a stick, her thoughts would rumble in her head. Swimming and skimming in and out. She may or may not have a conclusion as the last embers of the stick dies. But it doesn't matter, though she usually does conclude an answer, so she doesn't have the need to chain smoke and exceed from her self set time.

Lily blew a puff of smoke directly into his face. The last thing Camael saw was Lily grinning as he closed his eyes as he let the smoke disperse. "One is all I need."

" That's rude." His face serious as he opened his dark orbs.

Lily is still grinning not fazed by his look. "If your human".

Camael grinned with Lily while turning his head from side to side. Not wanting to get into a discussion when there are things needed to be done… "I better leave before I take most of your noodle time". Camael then shoots himself up in the sky as fast as the rays of sun itself.

Lily now alone, has a stick long to mull over things. She can think about whatever things she wants to. It's sort of a ritual she does after the sunrise and before sunsets. Today she has set her mind on what Camael commented on the way she talked, in his words, like a human does. She's been like that, thinking no harm, no foul. But how "human' she is, is mostly an act picked along the way cause she's gotten used to it so much. Among her brethrens, she has the nearest proximity to a human, in a sense, being the divide between this world to Nirvana. She holds the thread that connects them to the living world to the next. She takes what Destiny tells her to take. That's her role in their circle. When she's about to draw a life, they cling to their existence so hard that it makes some humans get exceedingly close to the divide. When that happens, Lily usually gets a sense of whom or what they are. It's different from just observing or studying them like she usually does, which by the way explains her using of cigarettes. A trait she acquired from a loud old man whom to his grandchild never made sense but to Lily he's like Socrates. Just a hell funnier. Sensing who they are is 180° different from just observing. It's like research, the qualitative description differs entirely to the quantitative derivatives. Lily elicits the feeling of their anguish, sorrow, regrets, achievements, glee and whatever other emotions a human evoked through out her or his lifetime. Even their thoughts, theories, ideas, as well as the explicit and lewd, which is a whole another story that'll take another stick if thought about just because it's so insane, it can easily be a one way ticket to infernovilla with out any entitlement of judging. Good thing mankind is given the gift of freewill or else she won't be having any breaks like this one. It might look like a privilege but she still doesn't understand it all. She might as well think things over again.

"Darn it Camael", she moaned as she noticed that what is left of her cigarette is a filter meaning her "noodle time" is over.

Lily smoothly leapt up top the eagle gargoyle's head and squared her shoulders as if to loosen her tense muscles. Another habit. Then slowly she unruffled her wings heavenward, revealing her glorious feathers that are as the dark and smooth as the midnight sky with all the constellations of the galaxy as it shimmers in every angle and movement. She fully stretched out her wondrous wings twhihch are twice the length of her out stretched arms. Her wings, beautiful as much as it's feared.

She shook her black wings again. "Say byebye-world. I'm coming". She muttered under her breath as she surged forward to the open space.

-thank you for reading-

that's all for now, it's nina's turn on the next chapter. sorry for the mistakes.


	3. À la seconde

Thank you for reading. I'm open to any questions and suggestions. Forgive my mistakes and I don't own anything. And oh thank you, I now know what an AU stands for. :)

**It took me a long time to write again . Now I have to start over in gaining interested readers.**

Épaulement:shouldering

-N-

Nina left her home earlier than usual with lingering thoughts of the accident. She thought how tragic the accident was, how will Beth cope after such tragedy. And she also thought about her mother's implications, it's not lost on her after all because even without her mothers hints she knows a new swan queen is needed. The moment she steps inside the studio, the auditions already have commenced. To those like Nina, aspiring ballerinas, this is what they have been waiting for. A single moment to show and cater what they're capable of. To finally reach the top and claim their dreams.

To those who have read the news or to those who have read of it. The battle for the position had already begun the moment they've read the last paragraph of the article. Some would have felt excitement in their hearts, knowing that an opportunity has opened. Some would have felt their muscles tensed up knowing that one mistake even an unconscious fault can crash a dream of becoming a star.

The former and latter is what Nina's feeling. As she steps off the subway, climbed up the stairs to the streets of New York. She's willing her muscles to relax. Breathing in and out to prepare herself for the heaviest day of her life. She's been doing ballet as her mother had put it " when she was still in her womb" because her mother didn't stop dancing until her doctor told her that it can be bad for the baby. Not only her dream is in the line here, but also her mother's. Everything that they've been through, the extra hours and part time jobs her mother took to pay for her dance lessons. And Nina, instead of playing in the park or playgrounds after school she'd be dancing in a studio instead. To Nina dancing and perfecting her little twirls was her playtime.

Nina loved every second of it. Some other kids would have thrown tantrums from being denied of a playtime but not to Nina. She takes every chance she can to get her Brisé to be an absolute jump. Of course there would be moments Nina would be like any other kids but her mother would be on her on tail always. Drilling to her core that slacking off at a young age is unacceptable and can be crucial to her future self and dreams. So she would drop her toy and stop whatever she's doing and get back to doing her _petits battements_. And thus Nina's whole being,ballet. Doing everything to achieve absolute excellence.

Nina took a seat on the edge of the fountain, watching the water dance, listening to it's song. It's too early to go directly to the studio and frankly, Nina wasn't quite prepared yet. So she sat there, letting the water soothe every nerve and fiber of her mind and body.

"Nina Sayers?". A french articulated man halted her stream of thoughts. Nina turned to look at the owner of the voice.

" Mr. Leroy?" Nina uttered a surprise. The director himself is standing in front of her. Smiling with hands held up.

"Please, call me, Thomas." he said as he sat beside Nina who's nodding her head . "we've been together enough in the company. So you've heard about the news?".

Nina nod her head again and looked at the director. "yes this morning, what happened?".

" She walked into the street and got hit by a car. And you know what? I'm almost sure she did it on purpose." Nina gasped at the information.

" But why? And how did you know?". Nina asked, not understanding.

Thomas shrugged with his hands inside his jacket pockets. "Because everything Beth does comes from within, from some dark impulse. I guess that's what makes her so thrilling to watch. So dangerous. Even perfect at times. But also so damned destructive".

Nina didn't know what to say and how to react. Though shock was visible on her face, She just sat there looking at the waters again but not seeing. She didn't understand why would somebody intentionally do something catastrophic to themselves. Her contemplation was halted again by Thomas.

" Nina, I have to go. It's still early so I'll be seeing you later in the studio. Yes?" Thomas said as he stood up.

" Okay. Yes.". Nina replied softly, still boggled by recent events and from trying to take it all in at once.

She took a deep breath. She can hear her mother from when she was young. She's slacking off and There is no time to yield. So she stood up determined. She walked resolutely to the direction her french director took. She can't slack off, specially now. Today, she's ready.

-L-

These monotonous walls have witnessed countless contrasts of conducts. Anguish. Cheer. Dejection. Confidence. Desperation. Faith. Forlornness. Joy. Despair. Hope. As if making up for the lack of superficial color. If these walls could talk, they would say that they have seen countless of people cry tears of sadness and joy whether from giving birth or from losing someone in the operating table. They would say they have encountered countless generations of screaming passions of glee and agony upon receiving news that the 12 hour surgery done was a success or being told that you can never have a baby. They would say no secrets are lost, nor hidden in whatever or wherever corner a human could try to hide. They would say, it is not just us who can see all.

Lily have walked this corridors many times. Leaving behind her a chorus of wails, whines, grievances and laments. Like when you tip the tiles of a dominoes set . She conducts this orchestra. Along the way she can see the understanding eyes of her brethren, with a small nod or a single look. Her brother and sisters would know that it's the time for Lily to cut the thread and that their job is to guide them to the other side. The day was almost over so she decided to tame down the necessary taking.

Her attention was caught by a room full of expensive flowers, table full of get well cards and balloon with cartoon characters or crazy smiley faces. She strolled in slowly inspecting the gifts and read a get well card "Hmm. I guess you'd be the last for the day.." she read the end of the card. " Beth McIntyre. The swan queen." she snorted. She approached the beeping machines and stooped down to assess the swan queen's condition. So far she's stable. Lily sighed." Not anymore." as she turned to look at Beth McIntyre. She saw that her lips has a gash and her left eyes has swollen bump. The sunset is almost coming. She decided to wait in the room. " Then again. I'll give you little more time to cherish your reign your highness". She laughed at her corny joke and took a seat beside the bed. " Let's see what your subjects has to say" then she picked up a handful of cards and read their sentiments.

-N-

Nina is preparing her things to go home. She still can't believe it. She's one step closer to their dream. The moment Thomas tapped her shoulder, she knew the battle was on and she will fight to gain the position of her dreams. And she can't believe what Thomas said to her that she has the most potential out of the bunch. This validated her confidence but she still should be wary to those around her. Since they have only one goal.

Nina was still contemplating what had happened to her that day as she went home. Then it struck her that it wasn't for Beth's accident she won't have this smile on her face. She decided to stop by her hospital since the sun hasn't set, to say thank you? To see if she's okay? Beth has been nothing but a diva and a major bitch. May be she'd go there to say thank you for the accident. Nina mentally scolded herself for the thought because she still doesn't deserve what had happened to her for once upon a time Beth was in a position like hers now. No one deserves to have their dreams taken from them specially when they worked hard for it. So she decided to buy her also a teddy bear to let her know that someone cares even though she'd been a pain for many people.

-LN-

Nina slowly entered the room careful not to disturb the former swan queen and for fear that when Beth wakes up she'd get a medicine of bitchiness from her. Lily looked up from her seat when she entered with no interest. She's reading a book left by the nurse. She already expected visitors for the patients. She watched as Nina placed the teddy bear along the others on the table and went the other side of the bed too look at Beth. Concern was written all over her face. "One of your loyal subjects, majesty?" Lily asked Beth from her seat as if she'd get a verbal answer.

Nina was brushing away strands of hair from the former swan queens face. Lily stood up not wanting to watch the intimacy and the care from the girls face since she'd be taking the former swan queen from them permanently. She went to look at the teddy bear Nina have brought. Lily read the small card attached on the sash of the teddy. " I care. -N" she mumbled to herself. " Oooo. Is she someone special your majesty?". Lily laughed. She have read loads of cards and all have the same message. Get well soon or see you soon. All of it was generic but Nina's message was different. It was the shortest but the heaviest.

Lily turned leaned on the table and crossed her arms and watched Nina. It was almost time, the sun is about to set. " tick tock princess". She said to Nina as if she will be heard by her. Nina is still leaning beside the bed. Nina saw her laugh a little and mumbled more. Lily rolled her eyes but went to the other side so she could hear what she's saying. " You've hardly talked, why are you suddenly chummy with her?". Lily scoffed to Nina's direction. Nina heard nothing and continued mumbling. " I bet your the next queen". Nina accused with a sweet grin on her face, since why would she be this nice to a person who has been a bitch to her all the time. "I bet your this nice for good luck on your show". Lily taunted more. Lily saw Nina stopped mumbling and took a heavy sigh then looked at her direction. As if Nina knew she's been there the whole time but chose to ignore her.

Lily just stared at her as if daring Nina to do something. Lily knows she can't see her. But played along with the idea. Lily raised her eyebrow " What? I'm right. Right?". She smirked.

Nina still looked heavily at her direction. Her eyes are conveying disappointment to no one in particular. " She doesn't deserve this". Nina whispered. Then stood up to leave.

Lily was confused with had happened but felt she has to defend herself to this mortal girl. "It's not a matter of who's deserving or not". She explained after Nina. Though she knew her uttered words are a lost cause. Lily shook her head and slumped on the seat beside the table. Turned to look at Beth with a furrowed brow and hanging jaw. " What was that your highness? Who was she? How did that happen? What my thinking is not possible, correct?" she asked the almost lifeless body and got a lifeless answer in return. Lily sighed as she stood up, "It's time. Lucky for you your queen. I need you alive till all my questions are answered".

**So there a little bit late. Sorry. I was in the mood write. Thanks for reading.**


	4. Cloche, en

**Thanks for reading. Sorry for the way I write my story that you have to read chapters. But please please bear with me. I just have this need to build things up which is the closest I can get to depth and drama**

**I don't anything in black swan. **

**-L-**

" It took you a while than usual". Camael said the moment her foot hit the ground. Lily flapped her massive black wings before tucking it in till it's barely visible.

She flexed her neck with a sigh then pulled out her cigarette. " I got held up at the hospital". Lily said tapping the butt of her cigarette then placing it lazily between her lips. The sun was about to set in the horizon.

Lily was searching her jacket pockets for her zippo. But Camael held his hand in front her with a lit ligher. "I figured. Here." Lily leaned forward then took a deep drag looking at Camael waiting for an explanation with her eyes. Camael shrugged his shoulders. " I got it from a construction worker. It's the cheap kind plus I think I saved his lungs for about 15 minutes before he bought another one and I know that something might have happened to you for as to why your delayed even if it's only for a few minutes. That you're going to contemplate something.".

Camael was playing with the lighter. Flicking it to light over and over again with an amused smile on his face. He looked like a kid playing with something forbidden. " It seemed like i'm beginning to be predictable joybud". Lily said this like this it's going to be a problem after she puffed a stream of smoke in the air. Which is ironic cause you can never predict death.

Camael grinned at the girl. " No. Not exactly." he was no longer playing and has his hand behind his back. "We're like what the mortals called best of friends". Lily laughed a little. " True that. I might start calling you, BFF." She bumped her fist as she said this to Camaels broad shoulder. Another habit she picked up from the humans as what she have gathered is another way to show affection.

Camael was not exactly naïve with mortal things so he lifted his closed fist and waited. Lily bumped her fist the second time. They both laughed at their antics. They stayed quiet for a while to look over the horizon. There is no rooftop that doesn't have their sister and brother in light standing over. Some are almost standing in the edge. Some even occupied the top of a water tank. All are unmoving and waiting.

Gently the streams of dusk showered them all at once. And in symphony they basked at the glow of the harmoniuos melody of the grand maker. All of them breathed in the glory and wonder. Then it was over. They all left one by one to continue their purpose.

Lily sat on the edge of the building. There are some light left whispering in the night sky. She's on her second stick. " Something amusing happened at the hospital". Continuing their earlier discussion.

" I figured that on my own. Care to explain further". Camael sat beside her and continued playing with the plastic lighter that he have confiscated. Smiling like a kid.

" Let's just say I've got something to entertain me for the time being". She said smirking.

Camael turned to look at with the grave look in his eyes. Lily can sense and see him from his peripheral vision.

" Hey lay off. It' not exactly my idea world war whatever happened and honestly I'm not too thrilled with it since I was working 24 fucking 7. It's far from entertaining, I was all over the place unlike now, it's all just in the days work. ". Lily snapped at him with a raised eyebrow. She maybe an icon of death, that you might think she's going joy happy with taking all those lives like a rockstar. No one in particular as in no one agreed with the idea but it was one of those things that's bound to happen no matter what. A miniscule part of the grand plan the big guy had to make.

Camael laughed his booming voice. " I know Lily. I was just teasing. That's what BFF's do right?". Lily rolled her eyes to this. " And it's really interesting how much you can pass for a mortal. You have the grammar and even their moral sense. For if I am not mistaken, you felt guilt as if your the one to blame for the "world-war-whatever" as you've put it". Camael grinned whilst Lily rolled her eyes again while she breathed out another stream of smoke when he air quoted .

Lily flicked the butt of her smoke in the air not minding if it might fall on someone's hair, cup or baby. She took another stick out in her packet. And like what have happened earlier Camael has his hand held out to light her stick. " Here".

" That's a whole other topic and far less interesting as of the moment". Lily mumbled while trying to light her cigarette. " She saw me. I"m not exactly sure but it seemed like she was looking at me. Straight at me."

" It's not really uncommon that they can see you before you take them". Camael said while continuing amuse himself with the lighter. But he knows this wasn't the case because his friend won't be mulling this over several sticks.

" She was visiting the last mortal I was about to take before the sunset". Lily sighed. " She looked at me very disappointed. I know she can't possibly have seen me. Maybe she sensed me or something though the way her eyes looked at me. It was as if I was visible to her. I even got defensive at her because she made it sound like it is my fault why her swan queen was on that bed."

"Thus the earlier sudden outburst and that is sort of interesting". Camael smiled at his conclusion then turned to her with a serious look. " Lily I know you are capable of many things. Don't let this amusement of yours turn into something you yourself can't control. I sort of know you since we're bff's" he wiggled his eyebrows at this " I'm just heeding you an early warning so you'd really think your actions through in the future. Things really happen for a reason. Reasons only he can explain at the present but as always it will eventually be answered in the right time to us who asks. Even us beings we have questions though not us much as with the mortals. We are different from them with this great divide in the middle but in some sense we are the same when it comes to his plan".

He stood up as the sun left nothing more but the night sky and stars. Lily stood beside him as well after flicking off another stick. She has mischievous smirk on her face when Camel looked at her. " Thanks J.B, for the enlightenment. Now if you'll excuse. I have to take more lives." Lily leapt over the edge and left Camael with his booming laughter.

Camael shook her head. This is going to be interesting indeed.

**Okay i've searched for camael the arch angel. Some sites say he's like one of the angels who lled to rebel against god but on some sites he was an angel of joy. So for this story i'm thinking of the latter for his character. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
